Divergent High School The Way
by Dauntless Blasian
Summary: Tris and Tobias have known each other for a long time. They are in high school now. Tris is 16 Tobias is 18 and someone always has to get in the way of them. Things could be good or bad for them. I'm terrible at summaries just saying. Give it a try please. The story is a lot better then the summary I promise. This story is also on Wattpad @Blasian02.
1. Chapter 1

"Tris hurry up we're going to be late." Eric shouts from the front door. "I'm coming I'm coming would you calm down please." I say walking out of the bathroom and turn to see Tobias, Eric, and Lauren Who are all standing around like poles except for Lauren. She's just being her nosy self. Touching everything which is kinda annoying.

"Its kinda cool that your parents left you and your brother the house for two weeks. Don't you think? " Lauren ask looking at pictures that hang from the wall. Just then I hear from upstairs "BEATRICE YOU BETTER NOT BE LEAVING MOM AND DAD SAID YOUR GROUNDED!" My idiot of a brother shouts from his room.

"Lets go. I don't care what he says." I say to them. We walk out and I slam the door loudly so he hear it. I walk to my car and Tobias follows me but Eric doesn't he follows Lauren to hers. Which is weird since I am his girlfriend. But I just didn't care about it. We're all going to the same place anyways. I watch as Eric gets into the car with Lauren without telling me bye or even looking my way. We've been dating for six months. It will be seven in two weeks. But I don't make it a big deal. When they drive off I hear Tobias talking to me.

"Bea are you listening? Hello earth to Beatrice."

"Yeah I'm sorry what did you say? "

"I said shouldn't we get going before your brother comes out here?" he ask while opening my car door. "Yeah let's..." I say before I am interrupted by my brother "I thought I told you not to leave Beatrice you're grounded. Sucks doesn't it?" he says on a slight yell and slight mocking tone. He aggravates me so much I can't wait until he leaves for college after this year.

"Shut up Caleb would you. I don't care what you say." I say as Caleb's girlfriend Cara walked outside. "Cara would you tell this idiot here to let me go with my friends please. He just keeps yelling at me." I say to her with my puppy dog eyes.

"That may have worked when you were six but your sixteen now. Now Caleb is right, but if I do recall you went out for like three days straight while you were grounded so I don't see a differences Caleb. She covered for you every time you almost got caught." Cara said crossing her arms "You can go Tris and if Caleb has a problem with it I'll deal with him."

"Yay thank you I'll be back later love you." I say before getting in the car and driving off.

"Well that was fun. Did you see Caleb's face as we were pulling off." Tobias says while laughing. His laugh is still so funny to me even though we've known each other since I was 3 and he was 5. "I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed at you Bea."

"Well that's okay I love making him mad at me sometimes. It's funny when he gets all red. Can I ask you a question?"

"When ever you want."

"Why do you call me Bea? "

"Because I can." he says while sticking his tongue out at me. "Is that a problem with you?"

"Nope just wondering. But why don't you call me Tris."

"Because that's what everybody else calls you I deserve a special name since I've know you the longest."Then one of my favorite song comes on and me and Tobias sing every word to it.

"I can't feel my face when I'm with I love it, but I love it, oh

I can't feel my face when I'm with I love it, but I love it, oh.

And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb.

And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come.

All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love. Then Tobias turns down the radio. When he asked me to pull over.

"Okay? Can I ask you why you want to pull over? "

"Nope." so I pull the car over in to a store parking lot. "Okay, can I know now?" I ask him while taking off my seatbelt and turning down the radio.

"Yeah but you can't get mad at me. Okay? You have to promise."

"I won't get mad at you I promise."

"Okay here goes nothing I think Eric is cheating on you with my girlfriend." he say slowly not meeting my eyes.

"What makes you say that Tobias?" I say trying to keep tears from running down my face.

"Well I saw him and Lauren making out last week after school the day that you were sick. Tris I'm so sorry to tell you this but I had to. I couldn't let you go clueless."

I place my head in my hands and cry. Until I feel his hand on the small of my back pulling me to him to were I am straddling him I place my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his neck and just cry into the crook of his neck. "Hey listen to me you deserve so much more then him. He's nothing more then a cheater who hurt you. Do you want to go home instead of to the party I'll stay with you if you want? " he says with anger and hurt in his eyes.

"No it's okay." I say picking up my head looking into his eyes. There such a beautiful color I could get lost in them everyday.

"Are you sure?" he says as wiping tears off my face.

"I'm positive. I have plan. Do you want to help me? "

"Absolutely I will help you with anything. What's this plan of yours Beatrice?"

"First of all don't call me Beatrice call me Bea or Tris I like it. Secondly the plan is we go to the party while we do that we make him jealous like really jealous."

"Not to burst your bubble but how would we do that? "

"Easy I would dance all over you and while he's watching us you kiss me then we leave the party with me in your arms. Something as simple as that."

"Okay I'm cool with that lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready to do this Tris? " Tobias ask grabbing my hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Ready to have fun on the dance floor and shake your groove thing, Four?"

"Absolutely positively." Tobias says with a big goofy smile on his face and I laugh. He gets out of the car and opens my door.

"Thank you kind sir."

"Anytime my lady."and we walk up to the house there are a lot of people here. I look around to see if I can see Christina's car but I don't. I'll text her later.

"Grab my hand." he says looking at our hands. I grab his hand and we lock our fingers together. Then he opens the door for me when we walk in I notice a couple of people looking at us and whispering but I don't care. The first thing I do is look around for Eric and Lauren. But I don't see them so I just turn around and start talking to Four. I laugh so hard at the story he told me about Zeke and him when they were on the roof and Uriah came up and scared them. Then Zeke fell off and landed in dog carp. Then I saw Tobias' face freeze and I couldn't help but to turn around. What I see makes me so mad I'm about to cry not because I'm sad I'm just so frustrated. It's them making out and him groping her by the stairs. Now I have seen it with my own two eyes that dirty piece of shit. I whip out my phone and take a picture. Tobias must have notice me about to cry because he says "Tris look at me, don't look at that low life. He's a nobody you don't need a nobody you need a somebody. Somebody that won't hurt you or cheat on you he will be loyal to you. He is not the man for you. Screw him."

"Then who is?" I ask looking up at him. He just looks at me and smiles down at me and pokes my nose. "Never mind we'll talk about it later. For right now you're right screw him let's go dance. But first let's have a drink." I say pulling him to the kitchen. "Okay but don't forget the plan."Tobias says with irritation in his voice.

"You know you didn't have to come here I know how you hate parties Four."

"Yes I did because if things get out of hand I'll handle him. And I always want to be there and help you." he says and smiles down at me. I can't help myself I try to push my lips to his but he stops me by putting his finger to my lips. I'm so confused I thought he liked me. I get so frustrated that I feel like I'm going to cry. I try and fight back the tears but one slips out.

"Bea don't cry please. Let's wait till it's time okay I do like you still but not yet." he say wiping a tear away from my face then kissing my forehead. Yes he still likes me. "Then let's go Four." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him to the middle of the floor and I stared dancing all over him. "When he's looking at us just kiss me I don't want a warning o.." I say before I'm interrupted but this time I don't care. Because his lips were on mine finally. When he kissed me I can't tell you what it feels like. "Wow that was just wow Four."

"Thank you Tris I mean Bea ."

"It's okay. But I don't see him where is he?"

"He wasn't there I just really wanted to kiss you. Plus you were talking a lot so I thought I would save you the breath." he smiles at me.

"Do you still want to? " I say as I snake my arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes I do."

I get close to his ear and say "Then do it." I say in my sexiest voice.

He looks at me with and smile on his face and he doesn't hesitate he goes full force on me. The next thing I feel is his lips being ripped off mine...


	3. Chapter 3

All I hear is people gasping and yelling. I realize what's happening after a few seconds. Eric and Tobias are fighting.

"STOP STOP IT NOW PLEASE!" is all I can manage to get out until I run over to them to brake them up because Tobias is bleeding from his face. When I get over there I push them apart which doesn't work very well because Eric goes back at him. But before he does that he slaps me then pushes me to the ground. People rush over to stop them and help me up. When I glance over to the boys I see that Uriah is pulling Tobias off of Eric because he is unconscious and bleeding really badly. When I look the other way that's when I see Lauren. I run full force at her and tackle her and punch her in the face several times. Until I'm pulled off of her by two guys which are Tobias and a guy that Tobias hangs out a lot with. Tobias picks me up and puts me over his shoulder and carries me up the stairs. "PARTY IS OVER! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" the guy who help Tobias pulled me away says.

"Put me down now Four, right now." I say hitting his back repeatedly.

"Not till we get to Zeke's room." he say as we walk into a room that has black walls with posters all over the walls. Then he sets me down on the bed and walks over to the light switch and turns on the light. "Are you okay Tris? Does your face hurt? If he hurt you tell me I will kill him. What about Lauren did she hurt you?" Tobias ask with so much concern in his voice.

"I'm fine I promise she didn't hurt me. Neither did he I am fine." I say sounding aggravated. When look up at him I notice he is bleeding. "Does it hurt?" he looks at me like he is confused. "You're bleeding let me help you." I say standing but he pulls me back on the bed.

"Let me see your hands Tris." he says while holding out his hand. Without a fight I let him see my hands. He cleans my hands and wraps them up. As we sit there he's talking to me about how hard it was to get me off of that whore and we just laugh.

"I love your smile Bea." he says while he caresses my check then slowly pulls me closer to him, and I just let it happen. Right as pur lips touched I hear the door open very loudly. It's Uriah and Zeke coming in, complaining about the mess down stairs and I felt so bad I offered to help clean it up but Tobias said I shouldn't. But I couldn't help myself.

As I was walking down stair to start cleaning I hear Zeke, Uriah, and Tobias talking. I think nothing of it until I hear my name. Then I go up the stairs to listen better.

"Tris is pretty cute I mean for you she's not my type."

"We all know your type Uriah by the way how's your pillow doing." and then I choke from laughter and Zeke opens the door. Before I could move away so I just freeze.

"Oh look who was listen Four." I just look down at my feet until I feel someone wrap their arms around me from behind.

"TRIS I MADE IT!" Christina shouts "What happen to all the people?" thank god for Christina she came at the perfect time. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing much." Zeke says looking at me.

"So this is weird Tris where is Eric shouldn't he be here?" I freeze and so do the guys then Zeke and Uriah start shouting about what happen. While I go and sit next to Tobias and laugh at them.

"Tris you fought her man you should have waited until I got here I wanted to see you bet the shit out of her what about Er...are you two a thing now?" she asked while pointing and me and Tobias.  
"I honestly don't know Christina." Tobias says while I hide behind him so nobody can see me blush.

"Christina not to be mean but why did you come here?"

"Because I was coming to get you so you would sleep over at my house I know that if I would have told you, you won't have come so this is my way of kidnapping you so let's go." she says while walking over to me and holding out her hands for me to grab.

"Fine Four you car take my car if you want I have Chris. Because I took you here and your car is at your house so I would make it easier for the both of us."

"Sure will you drive me home from school tomorrow I'll just drive yours to it so you can get it back there." he says as I hand him my keys.

"You scratch my car and your dead you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." he says while he laughs at me.

As I'm walking down the stairs I feel someone turn me around and I feel lips on mine just for a second just a little peck.

"Thought I should do that I mean Zeke and Uriah walked in earlier. Be safe we will talk more later goodnight." and I just wave bye and smile until I get into Christina's car.

The rest of the night we talk about me and Tobias and finish some last minute homework then we go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't care. It's almost time for school can we go now please." I say to Christina since she is taking me because Tobias has my car.

"School doesn't start for another hour but sure let's go." she says grabbing her keys.

~School~

Christina and I pull up t the school the first thing I look for is my car. But I don't see it so I get out of the car and realized it was sprinkling and start walking to the front of the school. AI wake up the next morning to the sound of the alarm going off and turn it off. Then I role over and about to wake Christina up but she's not in bed. I get up and hop in the shower when I get out I hear giggling.

"No it's okay Tris is in the shower we are good." when I hear that I open up the bathroom door that is connected to her room. When she see me she hangs up the phone.

"What was that about Christina?" I ask as I step back into the bathroom leaving the door cracked do I can hear her while I get dressed.

"What was what Tris?"

You know what I'm talking about. Was it a boy huh was it?" I ask her as I walk out the bathroom and close the door.

"What...um sure yeah it was."

"Oh who, who, who tell me come on tell me please." I beg her.

"Um you'll find out soon okay I promise. Hey I forgot what should I get Caleb for his birthday? Its in a week so."

s I'm crossing a crosswalk I hear someone honking their horn. I look up and see my car with Tobias watching me so I go and get in the passenger side.

"Hey did you know it's kinda raining out there why we're you just standing in the rain Bea?"

"I love the rain but I was thinking of something sorry."

"May I ask what you were thinking of?"

"...you..." I say very quietly.

"Me? Hmm interesting, well I guess you're in luck because I can help you out with that." Tobias says as he starts leaning in to kiss me and I just let it happen. Then out of no where his phone starts ringing and vibrating next to me. So I pick it up and look to see who is calling. Of course it just has to be her who is calling.

"Just ignore it that's what I've been doing all morning." he says.

"No I can have fun with this." I say before I answer the phone.

(Tris) (Lauren) On the phone  
L: "Four hey I'm so sorry for what I did I just couldn't control myself. It was so stupid of me."

T: "Oh hey, Lauren it's Tris just saying we all know you make stupid decisions just take a look at your outfit every day and that god awful hair color of yours. Face it we all know it's not your real hair color. Oh and how is your face doing?"

L: "Why do you have my boyfriend's ph..." she says before I cut her off.

T: "He is NOT your boyfriend! He's to good for you. You cheated on him, you expect him to take you back huh? So what if I have his phone he's not your boyfriend and even if he was what would you do fight me I think we all know who would win that. But you never did say how your face is doing."

L: You know what little whore he just going to use you after he gets what he wants he will come crawling back to me it always happens so in the end he is always mine."

T: "No you listen to me little bitch leave my man alone! Understand he is not your man he will never be your man if you come around again I will hurt you do you understand me?" then the phone is silent so I hang up the phone.

"Hey Bea it..." is all he can say before I smash my lips into his but he pulls away from me. He grabs both sides body face and holds me still.

"Tris it is okay. What did she say to you that got you all upset?" I sit there and think about what Lauren said and wonder if it's true. But me doing this gets me kind of upset with him and my self.

"Nothing I'll just tell you about it later. Actually you know what just forget it." I say as I get out of the car and slam the door. Realising I left my bag in there and I don't want to go back to get it if he is still there.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath then I hear his door close and him locking the doors then I can hear him walking towards me.

"Bea it's okay we will talk about it later after school is that okay with you?" he says as he wraps his arms around my waist I just nod my head against him. Thank god it stopped raining while we were in the car. "Oh and by the way I got your bag out of the car for you."

"Thank you a lot." I say as I turn around in his arms and smile at him.

"Anytime beautiful." Tobias says and I start to blush. "Come on let me walk you to class." he walks me to my first period Mr. Brown he teaches algebra2. When we get to his class I noticed that the bell still hasn't rang for us to go to class yet so at look st what time it is and it was 7:43 we still have about 45 minutes to kill school doesn't start until 8:30.

"Tobias do you want to go to Starbucks since we have like 45 minutes to waste?"

"Um yeah, sure can I drive?" I nod my head and we start heading back to the car again. When we get to my car I hear somebody calling my name. Why out of everyone it can be it just had to be him. The one and only Eric.

 **Hello it`s me I was wondering if you guys like my story you guys should review for me please. I know it kind of slow now but just wait I having something coming up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I know that this story isn't that good so far but there is more to come I promise. But I do not own any of the Divergent characters or anything of that such. So here you go here is my story.**

"Tris stop let me talk to you." Eric says as me and Tobias reach the car.

"What do you want Eric just leave her alone." Tobias says as he unlocks the car.

"You stay out of this you have no reason to be in our business I would appreciate it if you were to walk away." says Eric as he points to Tobias to leave but he doesn't thank god he doesn't.

"I don't have to go anywhere I can stay right here if I wanted to but I would rather not waste my breath on you so Tris get in the car so we can leave." he says while walking over to my side and opening the passenger door for me to get in and I do.

"Now I'm going to leave with her and your not going to say a thing do you understand me." he says to Eric while raising his voice at him. Eric just got back in his truck and drove away.

"Tobias I am so sorry that happen if you want me to leave I will."

"No it's not your fault that he's a idiot. Now let's just go to Starbucks."

~Car ride~  
"Let's play 20 questions until we get to Starbucks Tobias I'll start. Okay um what is your favorite dessert?

"DAUNTLESS CAKE no questions ask that will forever be my favorite dessert! Let's see what is your favorite breakfast food?"

"A big stack a pancakes or one of those really big banana nut muffins things. Now I want one thanks Tobias." I say as I playfully hit his leg. "Let's play would you rather please."

"Yeah but I'm starting this time." he grins at me. "Would you rather eat live squid or live octopus?"

"Neither you know I hate fish!  
But if I had to choose it would be squid because what if the octopuses legs get caught in my throat I would be screwed!" I shake off the idea of it getting caught in my throat and ask him the next question. "Okay would you rather lick the old gym floor the one with gum stuck to it everywhere or the boys locker room after 7th period gym?"

"What that's so gross but I would choose locker room sadly." he says. That's pretty much how the game went on until we got there. We walked in with his arm around my shoulders laughing at the game we just played. It was all good and happy until I say Lauren.

"Hey Tobias if you look to your right you will see Lauren." I say looking up at him.

"What? She's here do you want to leave?"

"No let's stay and get what we came here for." he nods his head and pulls me closer to him and we just get in line right behind Lauren. Not to start anything but because it was the shortest line. While she was ordering her food Tobias wrapped his arms around my waste and we talked about little stupid thing like logos for fast food restaurants. When Lauren got what she wanted she went and sat down at a table.

"Can I have a caramel frappuccino." I say.

"And I'll have a caramel iced tea." Tobias says while he kisses my head and gives then pulls out hid wallet and hives her the money.

"You guys are adorable together." the cashier said and when I look back at Lauren she looks pissed.

As we are walking to my car Lauren comes out and starts yelling "It's not going to last he's going yo get what he wants and then leave you just saying Tris. You should listen to me."

"Why would I ever listen to you. Just because that happens to you doesn't mean it will happen to me I don't undress before second date unlike you!" I yell back at her then I get in the car. After Tobias get in I tell him we have 20 minutes until school starts. So we head back to school and when we get there he walks me to class and we just sit outside of the classroom with my head in his lap while he plays with my hair.

"Tris will you go out with me." he whispers in my ear so calming. I go completely stiff when he says that then I hop up and look him the the eyes then smash my face to his.

"So I'm going to take that as a yes is that okay with you?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" I shout we sit there and talk about him coming over after school until the bell rings.

"I will see you after school my beautiful." Tobias says before he kisses my lips so delicately then he walks to class. The rest of my day was uneventful until 7th period.

"So Tris is it true?" Christina said.

"Is what true?"

"About you and Four."

"How did you hear about that it just happen this morning before 1st period."

"Well Lauren is going around telling everybody that he cheated on her with you and that you two are skipping class to sleep with each other. She said when you two left this morning that you were at his house because she saw your car at his house and yeah. I don't believe it because you were with me all last night and your my best friend you would tell me. Right?"

"Yeah of course I will tell you by the way we are dating and that's bull she cheated on him with Eric."

"Wait what you guys are dating awe that's so cute I have almost every class with you why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Tris Christina stop talking." Mr. Amar said.

"Yes sir." we say in unison.

"Tris are you busy after school tomorrow if not since your birthday is in a couple of days we should get you something nice to wear. If that okay with you." Christina whispers to me.

"Um yeah sure just text me after school the details and stuff." I say just as the bell rings. I walk out of class as fast as I possibly can. Trying not to hit anyone when I make it out the door I noticed Lauren car is parked right next to mine and she's leaning up against her watching me walk to my car. Out of nowhere I fell someone grab my waist and whisper in my ear "Guess who?" as soon as he said that I knew exactly who it was Tobias.

"Let me guess um Uriah?"

"Nope think harder."

"Zeke."

"No not at all."

"A really good looking guy that I can call mine." I say as I turn around in his hands.

"You got it right way to go." he says before he gives me a peck on the lips. Then we just start walking to the car while Lauren watches us the entire time.

When we get back to my house we do some homework like 10 minutes of it. Then we get bored and hungry so I make us some grill cheeses while he puts up our homework and stuff.

"Tris do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure what movie?" I say as I walk over to the movie shelves next to him.

"How about Harry Potter you love Harry Potter."

"Absolutely let's watch the prisoner of Azkaban." I say while jumping up and down.

"Okay calm down you little bunny." he says to me after he puts the movie in. Half way through the movie and I start to fall asleep with my head on Tobias' lap while he plays with my hair. Next thing I know I'm being picked up and carried up stairs.

"Goodnight Tris I'll see you tomorrow love you." he says as he kisses my head. Then tried to walk away but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Lay down with me please."

"Anything for my princess." he says before I start to drift away to sleep with him right next to me.

 **Authors Note! (Again)**

 **Hey if you like the story could you guys review for me to give me some feedback please. See you guys and gals next time which I hope will be Sunday fingers crossed.**


	6. Chapter 6

May 7th (Thursday)

I wake up to my phone playing the song 'Here' by Alessia Cara which means that Christina is calling me. So I roll over and grab my phone to answer it.

"Hello." I say with my voice full of sleep.

"Oh great you're up perfect don't forget we are going shopping after school today. So bring some money so we can get something to snack on. Sound good to you? Oh yeah and get up I don't care if it's Thursday or not you have to get to school dude it 8 already you have like 30 minutes to get to school. So I'm going to let you go get ready love you see you soon." then she hangs up in my face.

"We'll damn love you too." I toss my in my bag then I hop out of bed and throw on a sweater and sweatpants. Run down stairs and grab a muffin then jump in my car and drive to school.

When I arrive at school I realize that I have five minutes to make it to class. So I hop out my car grab my stuff out of the backseat and I speed walk all the way to my class. As I was walking to my class I see people whispering to each other and pointing at me.

I ask Christina what's going on but she just says "we'll talk about it later when we go to get you something nice to wear. So until then don't ask questions about it please. Can I see your phone please? Mine wants to be stupid and I need to let Will know something."I nod my head and grab it out of my backpackt and hand it to her.

As the day goes on I realized that Lauren isn't here and I can't find Tobias or Eric which is kind of weird to me. But I just drop it. When I get to my 7th period I see Christina across the room and I rush over to her.

"Christina have you seen Four today or Eric or even Lauren I haven't seen any of them and Four isn't texting me back."

"Yeah Tris about that um how about we worry about class right now and deal with that later."

"No I want to know, why can't I know now?"

"Um... if we keep talking then we will get into trouble...again."

"Fine but this conversation isn't over." I say as I face forward and start on my work. A little afterwards Christina kicks my leg I look over at her looking confused when she mouths to me "We are still going and getting something nice to wear after school right?" I nod my head at her then turn back to my work.

After the bell rings Christina and I start walking to the parking lot to leave together "Tris I forgot to tell you Caleb has your car."

"What why how did he get it?"

"Something about his got towed when he went to get coffee he parked in a towed zone. He got your keys when you went to the bathroom at lunch he grabbed it out of your bag."

"Why didn't he tell me but he told you?"

"His phone is in his car and he didn't see you at lunch. Now come on get in my car."

As I get in she starts up the car and we're off to go shopping let's see how long we're out getting clothes for this time.

~2 hours later~

After two hours of shopping we finally found a really pretty black loose tank top and grey skinny jeans that I look really hot in. After we bought the stuff Christina took me to this yogurt shop down the street.

"So you would rather have a snake then a spider why?" Christina says to me as we get out of the car.

"Because spiders can get out and I wouldn't see it then bam!" I say throwing my hands in the air while walking to the door "dead spider and there is probably venom inside of me then I'd be dead. You would miss me too much if that happen." I say while reaching for the door handle.

"Christina what's..."

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumps out from behind things screaming and walks over to me and everyone hugs me.

"Oh my god thank you guys so much this all looks great." I say to them.

Caleb walks over to me and hugs me really tightly. "Happy birthday baby sister your growing up so fast I love you." he says kissing my forehead.

"Dude you're like a year older then me." I say to him as he lets go of me. "But thank you anyways old man."

"Hey Tris go change into the outfit that we just got you." she tosses me her keys to her car and I walk out to get the clothes I walk back in and go to the bathroom to change.

"Wow Tris You look fantastic." Will says to me. "Thanks Will but I have a quick question have you seen Four anywhere?" I ask him while looking around. "No Tris sorry I haven't."

I walk around by myself for a little while when I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and say "Happy birthday love I'm sorry I didn't get to see you earlier at school but I'm here now and that's what matters." then he kisses my cheek repeatedly until I turn in his arms.

"Tobias I missed you where were you today and why didn't you tell me you would be out?"

"I didn't know I wasn't going to school today. I got some news this morning from Lauren and now I'm kind of scared of the results and I don't know how it will effect us I might loose you and I can't loose you. I don't know what I would do with out you I want you to know I love you and I will never stop loving you." he tells me then gives me a quick peck on the lips. But all I can think of is what did she tell him and why he would be scared he would loose me?

"Tobias what did she tell you?" I ask as I grab his wrist.

"Tris I would really rather not tell you here how about after the party at your house?"

"No what did she tell you, tell me now!" I say scooting away from him a little and crossing my arms.

"Tris I would rather not, not yet wait until after we are done with the party."

"Okay fine." then I walk away.

After awhile I ask Chris if we could do present soon and to my liking she said yes.

"First present up is Uriah's." Christina says. He got me a picture frame that had a picture of Uriah and I at a baking fundraiser we had earlier this year.

Zeke got me a can of cool whip and a bag of chocolate chips. When I opened the bag Zeke looked at me and nodded his head in the direction of Tobias and winked at me all I could do was try to laugh it off but I couldn't.

Christina got me some um lingerie. When I opened the bag I dropped the bag and could help but laugh at the joke I thought she was play on me but when I found out it wasn't I went bright red.

Shauna and Lynn got me a Starbucks and Chick-fil-a cards. That is the best gift ever.

Marlene got me a really big box of Nerds the candy this made me so happy!

Tobias won't give me my present until later when we're at my house later on after the party.

Caleb got me a couple of comedy movies and also a butt load of candy which will be gone soon.

After I opened the presents we got cake and stuff but shortly afterwards people started to leave and went home. So me and Tobias finished cleaning up after we put my presents and the rest of the cake in his car because I don't have mine. After it looks pretty clean Tobias and I start heading to my house.

When we get to my house I noticed that my car is in the garage and Calebs isn't when we walk in the house I yell to see if anybody is home but nobody is home.

"Tris come up to your room so I can give you my present." Tobias shouts.

I walk up the stairs and into my room to see Tobias sitting at the edge of my bed with a little box in his hand. Oh god no that better not be what I think it is I'm to young to get married.

"Tris I promise this isn't what it looks like I don't want to get married yet either we are to young. But it is something that means the world to me. I know I make mistakes and things happen. People get in our way a lot more often then not. I hope that one day this will be me proposing to you but today all it is, is a promise ring. This represents we will be truthful to each other and very forgiving because we all know I make stupid mistakes. But all I want to know is will you except my promise ring princess?"

I'm speechless I don't know what to say so I just nod my head yes. He kisses me and it feels like the world has stopped and I can't breath. When he breaks the kiss and all we hear is the buzzing of his phone so I pick it up to see who is calling him and of course it's Lauren so I answer the phone and put it on speaker.

"Oh good Four you answered I thought I should tell you that the results are positive I am pregnant." is all I hear before I fall to the floor.

 **Hey guys I am soo sorry I haven't updated in a while I have just been so busy with school and keeping my grades up. After the baby came along I didn't have a much time anymore but now that her schedule is worked out I should be able to start back up again. Once again I am so sorry please review I would enjoy that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I wake up to the sound of someone talking in the hallway. I look around to see I'm now in my bed tucked underneath my blanket. I look at my bedside table and see some aspirin and a bottle of water. I sit up and look around I can hear the person that I think is Tobias in the hallway raising their voice. I get out of bed and slowly creep over to the door that is cracked open very little.

"Lauren you're okay we'll get through this together... It's not just my fault you're pregnant you did it with me... You know what just call me later bye." he sounds so aggravated and upset. I take a step back from the door and cross my arms then make my face completely straight knowing that he will be walking in soon and see me.  
"He opens the door very quietly thinking I'm still asleep. Until he looks up and sees me he just freezes there for a second. "Hi Tris." he says as he takes a very small step close to me.

"Tobias please tell me what I just heard isn't true?"

"Tris I wish I could but I can't I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry she dated you before I did, it not like you are still sleeping around with her now are you?" he shakes his head no."Of course not. But I'm mean she's having your kid and you guys have to be with each other and doctors appointments and ultrasounds and the birth of the baby what will you do you're only eighteen turning nineteen in a month. But you will probably developed feelings for her again with all this time you two will spend together." I have tears lining my eyes by now but Tobias is still looking down at his feet. "Tobias Eaton look at me! This is something very serious do you not understand that you have a baby on the way in 9 short months you'll have a little baby to be thinking of. But right now you can't even look at me when I'm talking about your kid!"

"Tris listen to me really listen to me. Do you think I'm going to leave you for Lauren?" I don't answer I just look down at my feet. "Beatrice answer me! Do you think I'm going to leave you for her?" I shrugg my shoulders and I think I made him mad. "Beatrice..." he looks up at me then launches himself at me. He pins me against my closet door. "I will ask you again do you think I will leave you for Lauren?" I just nod my head yes. "Really Tris you think I would leave you for her." he says while he kisses my neck. "I would miss seeing your reaction to this way to much." he kisses down to my collarbone then bites it and soothes it by suck on it. When I does this I can't help but to moan and move around in between the closet door and him but I can't because he has my hands pinned to he door. "Also I don't think I could go a day with kissing you." he smashes his face to mine and it feels like I can't breath been he pulls away I take in a a lung full of air. "Oh god how could I forget this." he kisses me then thrusts his tongue into mouth shortly after he bites my lip and tugs on it a little bit. It feels so good. "But the best part is when I do all of them together." he smashes his lips to mines and kisses me then he bites my lip and I just moan he lets go of my lips and starts to kiss down my neck he gets closer and closer to the spot then he stops out of nowhere. "Why did you stop Tobias." I say opening my eyes and taking deep breaths because I'm breathless. "Tris do you think I am going to leave you for her if you answer this wrong I will stop right here and go no further but if you answer correctly I won't stop until your begging me to stop over and over again. Now answer."

"No." I say very quietly think he can hears me.

He tightens his grip and says "What was that I couldn't hear you say it again but louder." then he starts to kiss down my neck slowly."No Tobias." I moan very softly.

"No what? What are you saying no to Tris?"

"No Tobias I don't think you will leave me for her even though you guys are having a kid together. Now kiss me don't stop until I beg for mercy."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Tobias says as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks us over to my bed only breaking the kiss when we need air. He lays me down and gets rid of his shirt then mine. He starts to kiss down my body when be gets to my pants he unbuttons them with his teeth then unzips my pants. After he slowly pulls them down he starts kissing my legs as he goes I keep moaning louder and louder. "Hey Tris I... oh my I'm so sorry I didn't mean to Tris!" Caleb says while covering his eyes then slams my door closed and runs down the stair screaming.

I look at Tobias who's body is covering mine because he hopped on me when Caleb came in here unannounced. "I'm sorry Tobias. Get dress let's go see what this idiot wants." he just looks up at me and starts laughing uncontrollably I join in after a while laughing so hard my whole body turns red. After we get dressed we head down stairs to see my brother sitting in the living room. "Tris Four I really am sorry I was listening to music and just walked in to get you because mom and dad called and wanted to talk to you but you didn't answer your phone." I can't help but to start laughing again. "Why are you laughing Tris?"

"Because your acting like you don't know I have sex with my boyfriend also you look terrified it was hilarious."

"I am I didn't expect to see that I didn't know you did that stuff with him. You're my little sister that's just weird. I'm sorry once again for going into your room like that I promise that will never I repeat never happen again." he laughs at the end. "Call mom and dad back later just saying." then he gets up and goes to his bedroom. "That was so funny." I say to Tobias as he checks his phone. "Tris can we talk?"

"Yeah sure what about? Wait let me guess is it about Lauren?"

"Yes but not like that I want a true and honest answer. Do you want to be with me after the baby comes? Because Lauren has been asking if you're going to be a problem with me being in the baby's life. I keep telling her no but she's being really annoying with this."

"Tobias I will be in this kids life as it's dad's girlfriend, dad's fiancée, and dad's wife I hope one day. I promise I can't wait until he or she is born. How far along is she anyways."

"She told me she's 7 weeks she has a appointment next Friday and I'm going just to let you know." then his phone starts to ring. "Let me guess Lauren?" he looks at his phone and has a look of confusion.

"No it's actually Marcus." he answers his phone "Hello...yes this is him...how long should he in there...what happen though...okay thank you for calling."

""What happen Tobias?" I scoot closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Marcus is in the hospital"


End file.
